


Morning  rendezvous

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Cosima wakes Delphine up, smut ensues.One shot.





	Morning  rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I feel about this lmao. Prompt me guys :)

Cosima was the first to wake up. Much to her surprise. Delphine’s internal clock always woke her at 6:30. It was now 7am and she was still peacefully sleeping. They did need to go to work. But Cosima felt it was the perfect time to convince her girlfriend they stay home. 

Cosima trailed her fingers lightly up Delphine’s bare thigh until she reached her shorts before trailing them back down slowly. 

She made sure to check Delphine’s face every now and then before rolling her onto her back and cuddling into her side. The brunette smirked to herself as she rested her leg on top of Delphine and began peppering soft kisses in the junction between her neck and shoulder. 

Delphine stirred slightly, moving her head a little with a soft exhale. 

“Delphiiine,” Cosima cooed lightly as she began ghosting the kisses up the column of Delphine’s neck, kissing her jawline. “Wake..up..” she mumbled against the soft skin. 

The blonde fluttered her eyes open with a small groan of disapproval. She then leaned into her lovers lips and turned her head to kiss her. 

That lasted a few seconds until Delphine jumped up into a seated position. Looking at her clock and groaning. “Cosima!” She snapped. “Why did you not wake me earlier?” She scolded, moving to get off the bed when a hand pulled her to stay. 

“Don’t,” Cosima lamented. “Lay down.” She tried to pull Delphine back but the blonde shrugged her off. 

“You know I do not like being late.” Delphine sighed and pulled her arm from Cosima’s grip. 

“Let’s call in sick.” Cosima suggested, crawling to sit beside Delphine on the edge of the bed. 

“Two girlfriends conveniently sick.” She scoffed and stood up, walking to their bathroom in hurried movements. 

Cosima wasn’t far behind her. 

“Babe,” Cosima called. “It’s not the end of the world.” She reasoned.

she heard a small sarcastic chuckle come from inside the bathroom before she could get in there. “Let me make it up to you.” She whispered once in the doorway. 

Delphine turned to look at Cosima and rolled her eyes. “Thank you, but I must get ready.” She said curtly, gesturing Cosima out with her hands. 

The brunettes brows rose. “I live here too.” She defended, shutting the door behind her. “Besides,” She whispered. “I have to work too...” a small smirk plastered onto her face as she began undressing in front of Delphine. 

The taller woman gulped and fluttered her eyes before turning away and undressing as well. “Fine. But we are only showering.” 

“Oh, of course babe. Of course.” Cosima placated, hiding a smirk. 

“I’m serious.” Delphine deadpaned. 

Cosima chose not to reply, instead moving to turn on the shower, holding her hand under the water while attempting to get the right temperature. 

Once they were both in the shower, trying to share the warm streams of water, Cosima had waited for Delphine to face the faucet. Once she had done so to wet her face, Cosima pressed up against her back, their bodies moulding together. 

“Fille coquine!” Delphine hissed through her teeth. Erupting a small giggle from the smaller woman who raked her fingers up and down Delphine’s stomach. 

Delphine’s eyes fluttered slightly as she shifted her weight to one foot. “Cosima, we do not have time.” She whispered. 

“You know,” she started, “I can make time, Delphine.” She whispered behind Delphine’s ear before licking it along the shell of it. Delphine exhaled shakily and closed her eyes briefly to control her thoughts. 

Cosima hummed softly as she sucked the other woman’s earlobe into her mouth gently, kneading it with her tongue. Delphine cleared her throat and braced herself with her palm placed flatly against the wall. 

“Mm.” Cosima pulled away from her earlobe to whisper. “Good girl.” Into her ear, turning Delphine around to face her. The streams of warm water enveloping them. 

“Cosima, we don’t have much time. I can still make it if I hurry.” She protested yet was met with her girlfriends glazed over eyes, and smirking lips. She looked hungry. The kind of look that made Delphine’s knees go weak. 

“If you let me do my thing, we can hurry.” She purred while stroking Delphine’s hip. 

As soon as Delphine leaned into her touch, Cosima shoved her into the tiled wall almost instantly. A small moan erupting from her lover once her back came in contact with the wall. 

She then leaned in to kiss the blonde, smiling when she was met by Delphine’s hand cupping her cheek. 

They stayed like that for a while, their lips crashing together and tongues tangling. 

It wasn’t much longer until Cosima began trailing her kisses down Delphine’s neck. Once she reached the crook of the blondes neck she nipped the skin gently, eliciting a small gasp from her girlfriend. 

She tugged the skin with her teeth and pulled away, nibbling the top of Delphine’s breast and inching her mouth down slowly until she was able to wrap her mouth around the hardening nipple. “Stop teasing chérie.” Delphine husked as her back involuntarily arched into the touch. 

The brunette only smirked and flicked her tongue over the nipple while suckling. “You said we would be quick.” She breathed out before moaning softly. 

Cosima pulled away. “And you said we were just showering.” Cosima teased before dropping to her knees with a smirk. Delphine exhaled shakily and looked down, when their eyes met Cosima leaned in and kissed at her lovers hip, trailing her lips down until she left a long languid kiss under the blondes belly button. 

Delphine tangled her hand in the brunettes dreads, causing her girlfriend to smirk and kiss the top of her mound softly, lifting Delphine’s right leg and pressing it into the wall before running her tongue through the warm, slick folds she found there. 

A long, soft moan was dragged out of Delphine as she tilted her back against the wall, gripping the dreads in her hands. 

Cosima hummed and teasingly sucked one of Delphine’s folds into her mouth and pulling away. “I’ve hardly teased you, and you’re already wet. My my, doctor Cormier. One would think you already wanted this?” Cosima teased with a smirk. 

Delphine replied in a grunt and attempt to pull Cosima’s head closer to her again.

”Alright, Alright.” Cosima chuckled. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” She teased and flatly licked the length of Delphine’s cunt again. 

“Co-si-ma.” The blonde whimpered. 

Cosima traced her tongue in circles around Delphine’s clit, smirking slightly as she didn’t close her mouth around it just yet. Her lovers hips began grinding slowly, her breathing picking up even more as the hand in her hair slowly tightened. 

After a while of teasing, Cosima finally closed her mouth around the swollen nub and began flicking it with her tongue, causing the blondes hips to jolt angrily along with a harsh moan. “Merde!” She whispered and began rolling her hips into Cosima’s face faster. 

Cosima trailed down to slip her tongue inside her lover, flicking her tongue inside before slipping it out and sliding it back in again. Delphine squirmed under her as her hips kept at work. Small moans and mewy sounds of pleasure kept escaping her lips before she could even stop them, her stomach tightened as soon as Cosima’s mouth began working her clit again. 

A long gasp drew out of her when she felt one finger slide inside of her, soon met by a second. A small almost inaudible French cuss escaped Delphine’s lips, Cosima couldn’t make out what she had said. 

She moved her tongue quickly against Delphine’s clit as her fingers started moving in the pace with Delphine’s hips, coaxing her lover to a sweet realise. 

Judging by Delphine’s moans and the way her walls tightened eagerly around Cosima’s fingers. She was close.

Cosima moaned into her lover as she started to curl her fingers. She suckled the swollen nub harder and let her tongue draw small patters. 

It wasn’t much longer until Delphine cried out on pleasure and hunched forward slightly as her body shuddered. Cosima smirked as she felt her lover come. She pulled her mouth away slowly and looked up at Delphine as her fingers slowed down until eventually coming to a stop and sliding out. Delphine was a panting mess. 

Cosima stood slowly and waited for Delphine to look at her before slipping the two fingers inside her own mouth, licking them clean before sliding them out and pulling Delphine into a heated kiss. 

                       *****

after their shower, Cosima still insisted on staying home. “Okay but I don’t think you see where I am coming from.” She whined playfully. “Think about Delphine. Movies. Food. Bed.” She dramatically waved her hands around as she spoke. 

Delphine laughed lightly and shook her head. “Mm, But Listen to me.” She teased. “Ready?” Once Cosima nodded, she leaned in and kissed her cheek before whispering into her ear; “money.” 

She giggled to herself softly and pulled away as Cosima grinned. “Okay, fair point but just for today!” She whined and tugged Delphine’s hands. “Finish getting dressed mon ange.” Delphine replied sternly and kissed Cosima’s forehead before putting her blazer on. 

“Fine! But you owe me.” Cosima sighed playfully and stormed over to the rest of her clothes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more?


End file.
